Bebop
Bebop is a supporting antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who happens to have a suit that can make him invisible. He was originally a professional burglar hired to steal Shredder's helmet named Anton Zeck. He is now a mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants alongside his partner, Rocksteady. He made his debut in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. Official Decription "I am a mater thief. I hate the turtles with my partner Ivan Steranko, for I am now a mutated pig Shredder turned me into because I tried to steal his helmet." '- Bebop' Origin Not much is known about Anton Zeck's origin besides the fact that he was born in 1988 in New York City and that it was he who gave Ivan Steranko his diamond eye. As Anton Zeck Season 2: ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'': When Zeck makes his debut in this episode, he is hired by Steranko to steal Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto. Following the theft, where he left his calling card on a glued-down Rahzar, he bumped into the Turtles, who steal the helmet from him, but Zeck was able to swipe it back. However, he returns to Steranko empty handed, due to Leonardo swapping the helmet for a pack of dirty diapers, so Steranko vows that he will pop Zeck's face like blueberry. As Bebop Season 3 ''Serpent Hunt'': '''Zeck is seen having to have not eaten in days since the Kraang invasion as he and Steranko plan to kidnap Karai and give her to Shredder in exchange for a way out of the city. However, when this plan is foiled by the Turtles, they are both captured by Rahzar and Fishface and tossed into a computer-based vat of Mutagen in Stockman-Fly's lab. Zeck, having been infused with warthog DNA, mutates into a tall and thin humanoid warthog with a broken left tusk and the energy lines of what was left of the chest, sleeves and hood of his energy suit fused to his body. He lands right next to Steranko and cries out that the Foot Clan turned them both into freaks. ''The Pig and The Rhino: '''Zeck helps Rocksteady get even with Shredder for mutating them, but they found him too fast that they got beaten up. They are later sent to find Karai, but they decide to skip their search to take their revenge on the Turtles. After capturing Donatello and April O'Neil, Zeck tipped off Rocksteady (who has just captured Raphael and Casey Jones) into cornering the other two Turtles at the Coney Comet amusement park. However, Leo was able to free the captives while Michelangelo stalled the captors, giving Zeck a dopey nickname off of the van that he and Rocksteady arrived in, "Bebop", which he doesn't like. A fight breaks out and Bebop is struck by a smoke bomb by Donnie and flees with Rocksteady. Going back to their search for Karai, the duo eventually succeeded in capturing her and delivering her back to Shredder. Appearance '''As Anton Zeck: '''Zeck is very skinny and wears a energy-like suit with a purple visor and energy mohawk. He has brown eyes underneath the visor and lightened black skin. '''As Bebop: '''Bebop looks kinda the same, but has a pig-like face with the left tusk shorter than the right. The torso of his suit is broken apart on the front to look more like a vest, and the suit's chest, sleeves and hood are missing, leaving only their energy lines fused to his skin. He still wears the mohawk and visor. Personality Anton Zeck normally talks in rap and body movements. He also tends to show how slick he is when he steals and enters areas where he is supposed to steal something. He also appears to have a complete disrespect for people's things due to being a burglar. He also seems to get hysterical in moments of stress, and when he is fighting he tends to to make noises and "dance". He also tends to complain a lot as seen when he has to eat roaches. He also thinks he is the "ladies man." Bio Master thief Anton Zeck is mutated by Shredder into a wily warthog for trying to steal his legendary helmet. Given the option to serve Shredder or be destroyed, Bebop swears allegiance with Shredder and teams up with his partner-in-crime Rocksteady to find Karai and hunt down the Turtles! The Ninja Turtles better beware of this pig-headed mutant. He has the ability to turn invisible, is equipped with X-ray glasses and has unlimited gadgets that makes him more than a formidable foe that wants to take down the Turtles! Abilities, Skills, Weaponry and Powers '''Athletics: '''His skills as an athlete is very supported thanks to his energy suit. '''Invisibility: '''His suit is installed with a cloaking device run by a set of double A batteries. '''Criminal Intelligence: '''His skills as a thief is a piece of cake for him when it comes to stealing artifacts like the Spear of Destiny and the Kuro Kabuto, as well as vehicles like the Foot Clan's bike. '''High-Tech Gizmos: '''He is many high-tech weapons, such as an energy Mohawk and belt. '''Tub of Glue: '''He uses a huge amount of glue to stop enemies in their tracks. '''Sliding Backpack: '''His backpack allows him to slide up and down walls. '''Microchip Shurikens: '''He possesses a set of shurikens that explode into a million microchips. '''Sticky Bomb:' Flash Bomb: Special Visor: 'Since he went blind following his mutation, he is forced to keep his visor on to see better. '''Enhanced Smell: '''He can smell anyone from a block or so away. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He has a small lack of strength that mostly comes from his Mohawk, but things get better when it enhances. '''Intelligence and Communication: '''He is shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutation. He can still grunt and oink while talking. Gallery See Bebop/Gallery Trivia *Anton Zeck is named after Mike Zeck, a famous comic book artist. *Bebop is also a character from the 1987 TMNT TV series show. *Zeck's Head-Blade ability that his suit generates resembles that of the Japanese Toku Hero, Ultra Seven. *He made a slight appearance in the background on a rooftop in the recently released video game 'TMNT: Danger of the Ooze. *In the episode The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows the creation of Bebop and Rocksteady. *His suit looks like it could be a Tron reference. *His suit can connect with a bag via plug, thus making the bag turn invisible as he does. *Zeck is the reason Steranko has only one eye; he shot the other one. *Zeck appears to be far sighted due to needing Glasses to break into the case where Shredder keeps his helmet. *He looks thinner than his 1987 counterpart. *He, along with Rocksteady, are one of the few mutants who have the same exact voice as their human forms. *In the 1987 show Bebop tended to snort. In the new show he tends to squeal. *In Serpent Hunt he says shamone, this a reference to Michael Jackson song "Bad" *When he said " We had that snake in a can man" It's a reference to the rubber snake in the peanut brittle can prank. *He is a lot smarter than his previous incarnation. *He is the first character to hate the mutant name given to him by Mikey. *His weakness is apparently the fact that he doesn't shut up. * Despite having Revenge against the Turtles he is a gentleman because he didn't try to harm April (But he can trip her) Quotes *''"Wow to the Wow. (his carchphrase)"'' *''"Lets do this like Brutus."'' *''"Oh! OH! Come on! Come On! Come One!"'' *''"Snap-tistle."'' *''"Just a little glue, no hard feelings Zombie-Wolf."'' *''"Ha ha! Hello there reptile buddies!"'' *''"I don't wanna be a mutant, I'm too handsome! The ladies love me!"'' *''"Can we talk about this G!?"'' (to Fishface before being pushed into the mutagen) *''"Oh no, look at me! I'm a dang warthog!"'' *''"They've turned us into FREAKS!!!"'' *''"We He He He He Heeeeeee!!!!"'' * "Turtles, come out and play..." * Don't worry I would never hurt a lady... (Trips April) But I'll trip one Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Villans Category:Evil Mutants Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Turtles enemies Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Former Humans Category:Bad Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Alive Category:Funny mutants Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Victims Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Hostages Category:Psychos